Cellars: hotbeds of romance and intrigue!
by LovelyLovelessInDenial
Summary: As far as a place for a first kiss goes, well... Yeah, a cellars pretty bad.


No spoilers for those who haven't read the manga, though it does reference the "happy hungry bunch." Which is what they name their group. I, personally, don't consider that a spoiler. Please review and give constructive criticism! It's much appreciated. And you guys should all write YonaxHak fanfics too! There _needs _to be more.

* * *

><p>Blood pounded in her ears as she ran. She didn't have enough time, she had spent far too long dawdling, and now she would pay for it. Dearly.<p>

She whipped her head to the left, then to the right, but nothing useful jumped out at her. There was nothing but empty streets and fields, as far as the eye could see. There weren't even any plants in the fields she could lay down in. Dammit, where was anything she could use to hide!?

Quickly deciding on her path, she ran down a barren alleyway. She then turned abruptly to run down another, this one also devoid of anything that would be of use to her. Dammit, dammit, dammit!

Just as she had started down yet another alleyway, a pair of strong arms grabbed her and tugged her. So this is the end, then? At least she tried.

To her surprise, the strong arms pulled her... Down?

Down, past the ground, into what seemed to be a cellar. A mini-cellar. A cellar so mini, she could feel her assailant's body pressed up against her, his arms encasing her as he tugged the trapdoor that was the only exit down.

"Who are you! You'll pay for this!" She yelled, flustered at being in a dark cramped cellar with a strange man. She reached for a small knife she had acquired one of the few times she had managed to escape Haks watchful eye.

"This is a terrible way to treat your savior, Princess." Came a familiar deep voice. Okay, she probably should've expected that. Good thing she didn't actually pull out her knife, or worse, stab him. The thought made her face twist into a frown, until she remembered that she was mad at him, and it would've been his fault anyway. Plus, the guy had been through some shit, being stabbed wouldn't kill him.

"You can't just grab me and drag me off into a dark room without a word like that! You need to at least say something! I thought you were a soldier! Or worse!" He smirked at the blushing princess. It was too dark to actually see her blushing, but he knew her well enough to know her face was the color of her hair right now.

Speaking of said hair, due to their forced closeness it was right under his chin, tickling his neck. He could smell her natural scent, spices and a vague sweetness that reminded him of her royal status. It wasn't like how she smelled back at the palace though, instead of the heavy perfume scent that was constantly floating around her there, this smell was light. Spring, not summer. He had the strong urge to nuzzle his face into her hair, wrap his arms around her and squeeze her until Shin-ah undoubtably found them.

Ahem. There was only so much he could pass off as "pranks", so he controlled himself, just like he always does.

"Thanks. Just try to be less creepy about it next time." She says, a good few moments after her outburst. Her thanks was said somewhat petulantly, but it was still an improvement from the Yona of the castle.

He smirks. He saved her, really, for his own benefit. When you lose a round of hide and seek in the Happy Hungry Bunch, you owe a favor to the winner, since they didn't have much else to use as a prize, and he didn't want her owing a favor to any of the perverts in their group. And, being forced to be all smushed up against her wasn't bad, either.

Yona shifts around a bit, attempting to face him. After a bit of a struggle, and her knee smashing into his quite painfully, she's chest to chest with him. Well, more like chest to stomach, considering her small stature, and his tall one. Her head is tilted upwards to look at him, a fact he knows by the way her big eyes glint in the darkness. She's panting ever so slightly from the intense amount of wiggling and squirming it took to achieve the shift in position in such a small space. She was still writhing against him slightly, undoubtably trying to get comfortable.

Why does she make it so hard to resist her?

"Do you think he'll see us if we're in here?" She asks once she's done adjusting herself, completely oblivious to Haks inner turmoil.

"Who knows?" He replies, his mind elsewhere. Not even Yoon has been able to figure out the extent of the blue dragons powers, like what he can and can't see through, and exactly how far he can see. It was probably a bad idea to even have him be 'it' in a game he could very easily cheat at, but the happy hungry bunch wasn't exactly known for their brilliant ideas. Hak hopes though, that he can't see them and will never see them and they'll just have to stay all pressed up against each other forever.

Ah, dreams. One of the reasons he enjoys his afternoon naps so much.

She opens her mouth to say something else, just as he heard footsteps coming around the corner. His hands were wrapped around her, and the space was far to small for him to be able to discretely cover her mouth in time. He could straight-up head butt her, but that would probably make her yell and he had no real urge to anyway. Well, maybe some urge. He was still a bit bitter about her head butting him when he had tried to kiss her, and a bit more bitter at how damn oblivious she was.

So, thinking quickly, he did the only thing he know would shut her up. He kissed her. Thankfully, she didn't head-butt him this time.

* * *

><p>Shin-ah was just about to open the trapdoor leading down to Hak and Yona, which he could definitely see, by the way, when it happened. He paused for a moment, staring, unsure of what to do. Part of him wanted to slam the door open and tear them away from each other, because, just like all dragons, he loved his master. It was because he loved her that he walked away.<p>

Also, it would've been quite awkward to open the trapdoor to that. Shin-ah did his best to avoid awkward.

* * *

><p>He knew that quite a few regrets would come from this, and if he hadn't been pressured he never would've done it. Maybe. It was getting harder and harder to resist her temptation with every day. Which was completely her fault, I mean, it's just not normal to be so damn attractive!<p>

But, right now all those regrets didn't matter. She tasted like the finest sweet desserts of the castle, but with an exotic hint. It was the most intoxicating thing he had ever had the pleasure of tasting, and he wanted to devour her, consume her, make her his and only his. Her petite body had tensed at first, but relaxed quickly. She wasn't returning his kiss, but she wasn't rejecting it either. Her arms had even come up to hug him, but he didn't dare hope.

Hope is how you get crushed.

* * *

><p>She had just been about to say something when something warm had landed on her lips. She was confused, at first. It took a good few seconds before she connected the dots, and even then it had taken the feeling of Haks soft hair brushing her cheeks to make her understand exactly what was happening.<p>

Oh.

The distinct taste of spices invaded her mouth. His lips were rough and chapped, but not hard or demanding in any way. In fact, they seemed almost... Hesitant. Which was odd, because Hak never hesitated.

Her small arms came up to encircle him, mostly out of instinct. All rational thought was long gone, replaced by the utter blankness that occurs when something completely unexpected but not entirely unwanted happens.

The kiss was chaste, not demanding, which was good because it was her first kiss. Anything more and there might have been a full Yona shutdown.

He pulled away, and she found, to her surprise, that she wanted him to come back. Then rational thought came rushing back in. Yona had grown a lot since she was at the castle, but she was still a teenage girl, and there are some things that just _matter. _

"Idiot! You can't just steal a girls first kiss like that!"

* * *

><p>"Idiot!" she yelled. He drooped a bit at that, because no matter how much he tried to crush all hope, some always managed to stay, and, just like always, he would pay for it. "You can't just steal a girls first kiss like that!"<p>

He perked up quickly at those words, before a grin spread across his face. Her _first _kiss, huh?

"Oh, your first kiss? I didn't know, I thought someone like you would have hundreds of suitors." He said, to irk her. He obviously knew she didn't have all that many suitors, a fact she was bitter about. What he didn't expect though, was that she hadn't had her first kiss.

"I had lots of suitors!" She says, annoyed. Knowing her well enough to push her buttons like this was something Hak prided himself on. She stayed quiet for a moment before she continued, "I was saving it for...someone."

Oh. He should have known.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," he said, leaning down next to her ear, "I was saving mine for someone too." He knew better than to think she would understand that it was her, had always been her and will always be her.

"Wait, that was your first kiss too?!" She yells. He could feel her incredulous stare.

"Like I said, I was saving it for someone." He smirks.

"Oh, well, I'm not sorry that didn't work out! It was your fault!" Ah, Yona. The level of your obliviousness is truly something. "But... I'm glad your the one who got mine."

And just like that, she reduced the Great Thunder Beast to a blubbering, blushing mess.


End file.
